Ebola
by lexi.lunatic
Summary: Why is she getting abuse when the abuse is a human? Going back to High School to make friend? Vampire Love? Or Human and Vampire? Suck at Summaries Read it's nothing like the Summary. D:
1. She Doesn't Want You

_**Chapter one – I don't want you.**_

"Erin! Look at me when I talk to you! I need to see you're paying attention to what I'm saying! You're hurting me Erin! You're hurting me..." I teared up but never took my eyes off him...

"I'm looking. I'm looking Kiki, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you! Kii' I love you Kay' just sorry!" He was yelling back, ignoring my teary eyes.

The door slammed open and Desman stood there clueless. "What the fuck is going on! I hear you guys complaining from down the hall. Did you guys forget you're in a psycho hospital, all the patients are loosing there minds. So shut the hell up already." He stood there glaring at us...That's when I notice how good looking he was, that's when he caught my eyes, when he was angry, he was so cute. That moment, just that moment made me forget Erin's present. Erin grabbed my hand and glared at Desman.

"We're out of here Kiki." He dragged me out, but I never lost eye contact with Desman.

"You now what," I spazzed! "I'm staying...I'm not a fucking dog' okay. You leave!" I pulled my arm away and glared at him.

For five years, I've been Erin's side chick. I'd been doing what he wanted, he told everyone we were dating but the only thing he looked forward in me was how I was a servant, sadly but true...I did as he said... I was sick of this...and it was the perfect time to rebel on him. I had eye witnesses, and I was going to take that as an advantage.

Desman still stood there but now he was looking just as an ordinary hospital doctor. Erin pushed me against the wall though, while I kept my eyes fixed on Desman. I took a moment and looked at Erin.

"You do as I say, you self-centered coward! You think your going to get away… Don't think about it you fucking hoe!" He whispered harshly in my ear and stumbled away.

And that's when Desman comes out of his doctor shell, right when Erin stumbles out. Desman ran to me hugging me.

"You okay babe!" He hugged and kissed me. He squeezed me in his arms, and whispered in my ear some more. "I'm gonna save you! I'll be the superhero." He softly kissed my cheek. "Wait five minutes then I'm done working for the day." He let me go and walked away.

I walked quietly in the waiting room and sat there…I was only 19 but yet, I was living on my own, my parents never wanted to hear from me again since I was 14, yeah five years ago. Erin got me into drugs, I thought they weren't that addicted but I got addicted to Heroin, we called it smack, so the cops and the neighbors would be less up on are businesses. I thought I could just quite like that after a week, but I was wrong, my mom ended up sending me to this special Rehab place, and well, that's when I found something out about myself. I wasn't human, but I couldn't let any now…I was on my own, and never found myself into drugs after that. Well…This secret is only going to stay with me and only me, I don't want Desman to find this out…He already had enough on his back…His a firemen but his dad asked him to take his job for a day he only had to watch over the sick patients.

The door slammed open and Desman came in...He was 19 too, but he was already up to the adult hood. "Kay, c'mon we're out of here." He said with a smile on his face…Oh that smile it melted me inside…That amazing smile. I couldn't help it but smile back…

"Ok, we're out of here." I stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Desman, where are we going?" I mumble as I noticed we turn left towards the woods instead of going to his car.

"We need to talk." He finished. That was all he said while he held my hand tightly.

"About what?" I struggled to let go of his hand and just stand in the last place I've moved too.

"Kiki, please. Come with me, its okay. You can't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I promise Kii! I promise, I won't be like Erin! Just please you have to come with me." He begged me to move. He held his hand out for me to grab it. I was scared, frightened, he was different then Erin, everyone knew that. He was to perfect to be with me, he was everything a normal girl would want. I'm just a lost cause to the world. A former drug user and a myth! A myth to everyone who would ever get to now the real me! I was a problem…the biggest problem to the world! No one would ever understand me, not even this angelic guy standing before me!

"Kiki! Please, take my hand. I'll help you. Please. Kii, you're scaring me." His voice started to scratch up as if he was trying to hold in tears.

"Desman," I whispered slightly out of my mouth. The words sounded so fragile and frightened I don't know what was happening.

"Kiki, I'm here for you! You know I am. Please." He slowly took steps towards me while silent tears fell down his cheek.

"Did you drink today? Did you take any medications? Did you use Heroin? Kiki, are you okay? Why are you acting like this?" He kept taking silent steps towards me wiping away each tear that fell.

"Do you love me Desman?"

"Yes I do! I swear! I do!"

"Would you hurt me?"

"Fuck no! I swear I'm not Erin! I won't hurt my baby!"

"Can I trust you?"

"With the world. Kiki, I promised to be yours, you can trust me!"

I feel to my knees. I was loosing it. I needed to hunt; my urge for beverage was getting harder to bare. I needed it now! _'Desman! Go away, run, far away for now!' _I wanted him to leave so bad. I didn't want him to be here right now. I just want to be free again! I need freedom! I don't want to hurt him; he can't see me go mad! Not now! Not ever! _'Go away!' _I kept telling myself.

"Kiki, we need to talk! Please, come with me." Desman kneeled down beside me. "I won't let you go. I won't hurt you! I don't care what kind of monster you are in the end! Just please! Come with me! I know who you are!" He yelled out not able to keep in the tears anymore. "I know who you are." He whispered. I looked at him. Trying not to get any body contact with him, or else I might loose it. "You can do it, I won't mind. You just won't get any effects." He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head up to him, and closed my eyes.

"Right now, you have an urge to attack me, you need blood, and you need to feed." He explained. "If you feed off me, you won't get any affect. I am one of your kinds. We over power humans, but we struggle to show it, or else are kind would be revealed. So we show ourselves weak and unhopeful, Unpowerful, and lost. I understand how you got off smack so quick, because it wasn't really a necessity to you. All rehab doctors where shocked, and my father! My father wasn't shocked, he was waiting for it. Kiki, trust me! I know who you are! I accept you for who you are! I love you for who you are! Kiki, now c'mon! I need to talk to you!" He held me in his arms for a good 5 minutes, till I saw Erin.

"Kiki! What the fuck are you doing here with Desman!?"

"Eh' He wanted to show me how some psycho patients can be cured."

"C'mon! Let's go! You don't need to stay any longer with this monster!"

"His not a monster," I yelled out. "His not a monster." I whispered to myself.

"Oh really, C'mon we all now he's just jealous your mine." He smiled happily.

"I'm not yours Erin." I tried to speak loud enough for him to hear me but he didn't seem to hear it.

"See, you now it's true, now c'mon!" He grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me up, but before Erin had time to react. Desman grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. He grabbed my hand and threw me on his back.

"She's not yours anymore Erin. Let her go."

They both glared at each other and Desman ran off quickly with me on his back. He stopped once we got far enough in the woods and we knew Erin would never find us here. He put me down and kissed my cheek.

"Look at me Kiki."

I struggled to look up at him, he seemed flawless, he seemed perfect, and I, I was nothing compared to him. I was lost in life.

"Please Kiki, look at me."

"What?" I whispered as I managed to move my head up to look at him.

"Don't be scared of him, you can't let him do this to you. It's wrong." He held me in his arms.

I was speechless never did a guy care for me. My past relationships were wrecks.

The first relationship was when I was 13, his name was Kyle. He was 16 at the time. I was a fool. I was such a mess. My dad turned into an alcoholic, and I was his blame. I was too much for him to handle, and earlier that year my mom turn to eating disorders because of me again, because I've always made everyone worry so much, supposedly. Anyways, Kyle was a very sexual guy and he would always try to make me do things I didn't want to. I was scared…but I still claimed I loved him. I broke up with him a month later, finding out he was cheating on me with this girl called Miranda. Supposedly he made him very happen...so what the hey.

Two months after him I met this guy called Tim, he was a sweetheart but he was 17. My parents never approved of him and he never approved to me more then a friend. So we were close friends. Till he turn me down as a friend and started to ignore me. He kind of lost interest in knowing me. His friends and I were actually really close before I met him. I ended up loosing him aswell, Luc that is, do to the fact he was dating a girl I knew but strongly disliked. I was supposedly childish and self centered. How on earth was I self centered, when I was scared of myself, let alone trying to get peoples attention would just make everything worse? Anyways...

Once I turned fourteen I was alone as fuck, that's when I met Erin. I was walking home from school, and he was waiting for Ciara. The schools head cheerleader. I found it kind of weird, because Ciara was dating Josh and the whole school knew that they were together and a thing so I don't know how Ciara was able to hide Erin from everyone. She came out of school that day and hugged Erin. Then looked away scared, like she didn't want him to be here, or she just wanted Erin to die. She told Erin she never wanted to see him again then ran off to catch the city bus. Erin looked at me then walked up to me. I found him amazingly cute back then. He had dirty blonde hair that never made it to his shoulder, it was more like a skater style. He was casually dressed with amazing blue ocean eyes. Oh, how his looks turned me down. He was nothing like I thought he would be. We started to see each other and he started to abuse me more and more. Then it became a habit to him. When I did something wrong he'd throw me down the stair cases.

So being with Desman was like a gift! He was everything I thought I could never find, because I'd always find myself with some bad guy. I've known Desman for over five years know. He has always been there for me since I met him. Trying to help me when I needed help, witch was everyday of my life. He was like Spiderman and I was like his Mary-Jane. We were a thing to each other and we loved and cared for each other, but Erin found out about him and always held me near. In other words...I was always stuck to Erin without hesitation or else I might get bet up.

"Kiki, do you hear me?" Desman broke my train of thoughts from my head.

"Yeah, I hear you. I need…blood." I mumbled.

"C'mon, I need to bring you somewhere." He looked around lost.

"Where?"

"Eh, this place they have to put a record on you."

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"You'll see you have to make a choice. Please just come with me"

"Are they going to hurt me?" I murmured out low.

"No! I wouldn't let them! I promise, Kiki." Desman begged me to come.

* * *

_Heyy guys; let me now if you like it by now? Or I won't continue...D:  
I'm sorry. But yha. Just one comment to continue and I will. :)  
Tell me what you think. Thankz all in advance. I hope. _

_Lexii' ox_


	2. I Know You Better Now

**Chapter Two - I Know You Better Now**

Desmangrabbed my hand and started to walk with me down a dirt pathnear us. It was a really silent walk to where ever he was bringing me. I didn't feel like talking and I don't know if he wanted to talk neither. So I just kept quiet. It felt amazing with Desman's presence. He was such an adorable person. His dark brown hair neatly place on the side, like Matt Brown! That YouTube guy! His cheeks where a little chubby and his braces made him look so innocent. His everyday clothes were mostly worn out girl jeans or some random pair of skinnies. His shirts were always bright and flashy neon colors. I felt so blah beside him, in my normal denim low rise skinnies and a purple hoodie, my neon green and bright purple shoes were kinda out there though. My hair maybe was pretty funky. Bleach blondenatural hair with aqua blue tips and two flashy pink highlights. My face was simple, and not much detailed that's when the make-up helped a lot. Are styles we alike, and we acted alike sometimes, but we weren't at all.

I haven't noticed we arrive to a building till Desman finally spoke up and broke my thoughts.

"We're here."

It was an odd place to build an institution but Ok? I glued myself to Desman side scared out of my mind; not knowing was waiting for me inside. I read mentally off a billboard _'Supernatural && Abnormal Record Institue'._I still wasn't sure about the record thing? It sounded kind of jail like. Criminal Records? What the Chesse Wizz was I thinking? I was just making myself scared for no reason. Seriously, I have no criminal records! Wait, do I? I've been busted for use of drugs. I paused in the middle of nowhere. Feeling Desmans presence slowly fading as he almost forgot about me. Till he tured around and looked at me.

"Just come on. It'll be fine" He dragged me in.

The doors opened by themselves, no surprise there. Our world became so lazy now a day, the toilets even flushed themselves! You have censored water taps and hand soap in public places! I still managed to get scared of automatic doors though, I don't know why. As we walked in a small room, I felt stared at from every corner, like any minute now something was going to attack me. Would Desmaneven let anything touch me? He was protective, but still, at what point was he protective? He must have felt my tension because he suddenly stopped walking and looked at me. He laughed and kissed my cheek…

"Everything is fine. Jeez, calm down." He smirked and started to walk again.

Another set of doors opened and caused me to jump again. A young lady was standing in front of us, chuckling at my over reaction. She was beautiful though, I'd say she must have been in her mid-30, for how long though. I wasn't sure…I couldn't tell yah. Strawberry blond hair, mid back, curly, hazel eyes. There a quick description. Oh! She was really thin too!

"Hey, Dez! Why you up here?" The women's voice was enchanting, but mysterious at the same time.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Marie I'd like you to meek Kindra." I frowned in disappointment, he used my full name.

"Nice meeting you." Marie smiled warmly.

I couldn't help it but shrug. I was lost in here. I didn't know what this place was, and everything looked so strange to me! It was all so new and confusing. What kind of records did I have to put in or get in first place? Marie looked at me and smiled again as if she just read my mind and laughed at me mentally. I looked at my side, feeling kind of on the spot. It was awkward and I didn't like her at all. Minus the fact, I didn't even now her. She might be like Desman, a human Teddy Bear.

_'I labeled her, damn it.' _I cursed to myself mentally.

"Oh yah! Dr. Theodore! Come on! You must be new! You must answer some questions for Dr. Theo." She smiled again, but less friendly that time.

"Come on, it's this way!" She said all cheerfully as she grabbed my hand to walk towards a corridor.

I just stood there in shock. She just touched me, no wait, grabbed me! And Desman didn't do anything about it. I wasn't moving till I got an explanation here! What the hell is this place? What the hell am I doing here? What are records? Mostly, why is she toughing me like I'm her sister or a close friend?

"Kiki, I'll make it all clear to you. This is a vampire institute, everyone in here are vampires. They have to record you in, so if there's any killing around that might be caused by are kind, they now everyone in are genre. They're not going to hurt you. This is why I'm doing this, because if you never do this, you might as well say goodbye to everything because once they would have find out your existence. They'll get read of you, permanently. So just please do everything they tell you too. Unless it's brutal and kinda freaky, then don't." He paused and looked all confused for a second to what he just said, then continued. "Just do this for me. I'll be with you all the time. I promise" He squeezed my hand and grinned.

Marie let go of my hand a few seconds after Desmanwas done talking. She just started to walk, leading the way to the office I had to go too. A few handsome figures passed by as I glanced back. It wasn't a shocker to find some cuties, but it was a shocker to find out Dr. Theodore was handsome. Compared to what I've been waiting for. I was waiting for some old guy, with grey/white hair and old round glasses, but he wasn't at all like that. He was maybe 5" taller then my 5'3". His hair was a brown tinted red-ish, and his eyes were blue like marbles.

"Hi, you must be Kindra." He smirked happily, as he waved us to sit down.

"Yes sir. Kiki, rather." He smiled back and chuckled at the end.

"Are you okaii to answer a few questions for me?" he looked worried that I'd decline.

"Sure." I replied sheepishly, as I looked over at Desman.

"Thank! Now let's start from the beginning. Where were you born?"

"Jefferson, Alabama." I replied straightly.

"Nice place…what year were you born in?"

"1981"I replied sheeply, as I shrugged and looked at the ground.

"You're roughly around 28 years old?" He looked at me oddly.

"Yes Sir." I never looked up at him to see his facial expression.

"How old were you changed at?" He never started a conversation, just kept asking questions. Somehow, it wasn't odd to me. I felt comfortable to answering these questions.

"19"

"Do you know who did it?"I blinked to try and remember a little.

"I was at a party…I was drunk…I don't remember anything, just a black hood and a guy with red hair." I put my knees up starting to feel weird and awkward with the Dr.

"What are you Parents name and maiden names?"

"Um, my dad is Jared Toyo. My mom is Melina Plaid." I managed to look up at him, to my surprise he was smiling.

"Are they still alive?"

I held on to my knees and went blank. I remember the day my mom started to get eating disorders. How she kept getting thinner and thinner. Everyday she'd get sicker and sicker, always blaming everything on me. '_Why couldn't you be normal?'_ Was what she'd always let out at me when I was younger? I've always asked myself why I couldn't be normal... I tried almost everything to make my momma happy back then, but nothing ever worked. It was so long ago. It's been about 15 years I haven't seen her. I seriously didn't now if she was alive or not…and for my dad. My dad was once a real good happy dad, who was always there for me. Things changed though, I remembered him clearer then my mom. _"I hope you die soon', _one of his favorite lines. _'You're useless to me!' _another one. My dad and I used to be so close when I was a toddler and when I was growing up. He used to bring me fishing, with my uncles and cousins. I remember never being able to catch a fish. I don't know when the love left. He bacame an alcoholic, and I never knew the backgrounf behind the reason. Same with him…I haven't seen him in for ever. So I didn't know who was living or who was dead.

"Um, Kiki?" Dr. Theodore looked at me confused.

"I don't know if there alive, or dead! I haven't seen them for 15 years." I mumbled as I flung my head down again.

"Oh, sorry to hear that…"He paused, for a brief second then continued. "Does anyone know your secret?"

"Desman" I whispered more to myself then to him, but he caught on.

The room went silent…Desman was still quiet, sitting beside me. Unable to break the tension… Dr. was silent too, just looking at me. I wanted to go home, somewhere I could call home anyways. Somewhere I could see the old parents I had, that cared for me, and would hug me and be proud of me when I brought home my report card and had an 93% average. The ones who used to bake me birthday cakes, throw amazing parties for me, and never put me down.

"Thank for your time. This is enough data for now." Dr smiled shyly as he stood up to lead us out.

Desman got up and took my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He knew so much from me now and I still knew so little about his past. Sure, we've known each other for 5 years, but are preoccupations weren't to get into history…but now…it was going to be. I grabbed Desman's hand gladly and walked out of the office. What I was so scared of doing wasn't all that bad. Nothing to do with criminal records. I was waiting for something horrible and painful and extremely unforgettable, but that wasn't that bad. Dr. Theodore was actually a very nice men, I could tell by the way he asked me the questions and waited patiently for the answers. He wouldn't rush anything, and he knew when he hit a nerve.

Desman and I walked out of the Institute in a better mood then we walked in. I still haven't fed and my throat was dry. I needed to drink. I needed to drink more then anything right now. Desman tightened the grip on my hand and started to run, not knowing where he was going I ran by his side. Threw a whisper I understood a mumble.

"My house"

Desman stopped in front of his two story house. I still couldn't believe he lived alone in that thing. I lived in what, a one bedroom apartment, and I sill ended up felling alone. How could he deal with this big house to himself? It was kinda frightening… He let go of my hand to fish in his pocket for his keys. Successfully, he found them and unlocked the doors. I've been to his house many times…but what could I say about it. It was big?

I walked in and made my way to he fridge he never let me open before and found what I needed. I took out a sack of type a blood and poured it into a cup. Yeah, it must have been weird for Desman to see someone drink blood other then himself, because he was looking at me as if he have never seen this happen. Or maybe it was the fact I just walked into his house like it was my own. Or how I assumed to stash was in the unknown regrigarator. He smiled slightly as I took the last sip from the cup. I smiled back and walked to the kitchen, putting the cup down in the dishwasher.

"Desman, when were you born?" I asked out of nowhere.

"August 11th, 1979" He looked up at me satisfied.

"So, math wise…and apparently…you're 30." I giggled at the fact he was older then me.

"Dr. never asked you but when is your birthday?" He blushed but smiled…showing off them braces!

"January 28th" I looked at him happily.

"Why didn't I know this the first year we met?" He frowned…

It was actually a good question. We've never celebrated anything, other then Christmas, and New Year. Witch we would cook food we could never eat, and he'd try and keep me away from Erin, witch actually always worked out. Still, why haven't we ever celebrated are birthday's? It wasn't like we got any older, so we both thought it was unnecessary? I'm not sure…

"We're in July, right?" I looked at him, forgetting about his question.

"Eh. Yea, July 17th" He looked at my puzzled.

"Oh! So your birthday is next month!" I smiled as I started to giggle.

"Yeap." He mumbled trying to hide his smile.

"Why did you get changed into a vampi?" I looked at him from an angle and straightened up.

"I don't know…I thought it'd be cool living forever, so I made my friend Jack change me." He paused and looked at the wall. "It was a bad idea, because Jack and I haven't been friends since a good 6 years now. I haven't heard from him, nor seen him in a while now. He was pretty much my only friend… Till I started to go back to school, then I started to make human friends…normal people…friends. It was awkward at first, always hiding my secret, && always changing circle of friends every year. So maybe then nobody would start to notice that there was no age difference threw the years. I'd even change country and county just for that mater. So, I thought it'd be cool turning into a vampire, but it wasn't a thing like I expected." He looked back and me and faked a smile.

I think it's the first time me and Desman actually talked of are past. It felt good but it was kinda creepy. I could get so open with him, and he could get so open with me, that sometimes it would get a little creepy. I love Desman so much, but I still don't see or understand how he can't notice how much. He always tells me he loves me, but when I say it. His always like… _'Be honest'_ or he'd just look away like I lied or something. I'm not lying! I've never been this happy with anybody in the world! And of all people, he should now I'm not lying!

His school thing was kind of interesting, I haven't gone to school in three years. I should probably sign back up and join him in school. It'd be fun, maybe a little to weird hanging around with humans again, and making a social life. Maybe I could finally be that popular girl everybody loves, now that I've changed into a vampire I have no acne, my face is flawless my personality is charming and loving and my looks are amazing! I could be the girl everybody would want to be, because I'd be Desman's girl. I smiled satisfied of my thoughts, forgetting Des's presence as he looked at me confused.

"Are you Ok?" He tilted his head a bit.

"Yeap, I'm signing up for school with you, after summer! School does start in August and it's not to late!" I started to do a happy dance of satisfaction, I've finally said something that actually sounded fun.

"Kiki! That'd be great! Just me, you and the world of normal people!" He chuckled.

He agreed! He actually agreed to my idea! Maybe I'm not that stupid after all. I could get smarter threw the years of school. It'd be amazing! We could join Drama class! Learn French! Take Advance course's and rub it in everyone face! I could join the cheer leading crew! I could take dance classes! Learn Art! So many things, and eternity to do it all!

"AMAZING!" I yelled out!

Desman just laughed at me and ignored my happiness. Instead he came over to me and picked me up. He held me tight in his arms, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled and kissed my cheek as I cuddled my head in his neck.

"You're such a cutie Kiki." He walked over to the front door with me in his arms. "You've learned so much about me, and I've learn so much about you. It was like are little history melt down. Thank you." He put me down. "You should get home though. It's getting late."

I frowned slowly, not willing to move. I didn't want to go to my small apartment. There was nothing there for me. Nothing…I was alone in an apartment, it was far from being home, or any fun. I looked towards the door then back at him… I didn't want to leave. It was home being here, I wasn't alone…could I just stay the night. Just this once, I don't want to go home to nothing.

Desman looked at me slightly smiling…he was so confusing. He picked me up and twirled me around. I was so clueless. He wanted me to leave, now his spinning me around. Flying Bacon! Someone tell me his not loosing his mind!

"I knew you wouldn't want to go home. Stay with me! Please! Tonight, maybe even tomorrow! Just don't go please! I love it when you're here, and when you're gone this house is too big for just myself!" He gently put me back down but never letting go of my hands.

"Desman! Yes, I'll stay with you! Tomorrow too if you still want me too! Maybe even the day after that!" I giggled as I clipped myself into his arms.

"Tomorrow we could go get you applied for school and we could go shopping." He proposed.

I ran up the big stair case to his bedroom and jumped in his bed. He ran up after me laughing the whole way up.

"Do you need PJ's?" He looked at me weirdly.

I looked at my jeans then back at him. "Yeah" I blushed.

He walked over to his closet and looked around. He shot to me a random shirt and that was it. I pickedup the shirt and noticed it was four time my size. Was Desman once 400 pounds? The mysterious question, that shall remain unanswered. I laughed silently as I ran off to put the shirt on. The shirt went down to my knees, so I felt free to the _'taking off my pants'_ part. His shirt fit me like a dress, I floated in it. I walked back into his room hugging my clothes to my chest.

* * *

_I still haven't gotten any reviews. lawlz' A well.  
I still felt like posting the second Chapter. :)  
Hope you readers enjoy. D:_

Lexi. :)


	3. I don't want to die

**Chapter Three - I don't want to die**

Desman laughed silently at me, as I threw my clothes at him. He grabbed it and shoved it in the closet, not carrying where it went. I guess I'd have to look for those in the morning. I frown a little, not willing to snoop around in Des's closet, but at the same time it'd be fun. My train of thoughts went on, Desman just stood there looking at me. It would be the first night I spend in Desman's 'Mansion'. I was waiting a while for this night to come. Sure, some peoples think Vampire can't sleep. Yhea sure I can't, but when I do…it's to regain energy…in a way it's like going hunting. When you go hunting you come back well not hungry anymore, but when I sleep, I wake up and feel good, and happy. So in other ways it…controls me...gives me a good temper? A Jeez, it's hard to explain. So in the end, I sleep?

Desman looked pretty out of it. He just kept looking at me, like what the hell? I took off one of the elastics around my wrist and tied my hair up in a pony tail. I walked out from the doorway and moved over to him. He still looked out of it, but he looked over at me. We looked over at the clock that blinked 12:34AM. I ran up to the bed and jump in it. Forgetting I was just wearing a baggy shirt.

Desman finally snapped out of it and crawled in his bed beside me. I didn't even now if I was suppose to sleep in the guest room? Who cares, his bed was comfy, too comfy to get off of it now. We both crawled under the blankets as I snuggled up beside him. He held my waist, as I just stayed still. I felt so comfortable with Desman. He was my surprised Superman. I laughed a little as I closed my eyes to sleep...or relax...oh whatever! Just understand me when I say sleep! Alright!

Spiders on my nose! No no! What if there were actually spiders on my nose? That'd be icky! Ewe, chills down my spine. But would more then one spider fit on my nose? Eh, I'm not sure…I'm hungry for Ice Cream? Weird…I'm? Craving? Ice Cream? Am I slowly turning human again! Oh goodie goodie gum drop! I hope so! I think I'm zoned out? I remember when I thought water was fish sperm? Oh the good old days. I should get a new cell phone! Ha-ha, that's what I'll get first tomorrow before clothes. A new cellular telephone! Not an Iphone, I find them so…pointless? Whippy do dhal! Look I got an Ipod Touch with a phone inside! Jeez, what's the point of keeping my Ipod then? I was something cute but not small… I hate small little fragile phones…you always feel like you'll break it ASAP.

Oh! Oh! Oh! French time! Wait? Did you ever wonder where scientists came up with these big and confusing words, when your reaction to the word is something similar to this, _'What the Chess wiz is that?'_. By example, anthropomorphism, like common…like I'd know what that means here hot shot. Or how you look in a dictionary to a weird word hoping to find a clear definition of it, but you end up needing to look over another word to understand the definition, that leads to reading the whole dictionary, just to understand one stinking word! Are they playing with my mind or what?

What should I eat tomorrow? Well, drink?! Human or animal… That makes me sound kind of morbid. I am diseasafied! Is that even a word? Diseasafied! Di…sea…SA…fied! Ha! Ha! I just made a new word up! I am a gruesome grisly! Come and eat me Kindra, it'd be my pleasure…ok so you know I'm going crazy when? My mind is making me go crazy! Vampires have gone crazy! They should make a movie like that… Ha! I see a vampire, is she crazy? Don't worry, she's just crazy Kiki! Yhea! Party time!

"Eh…Kiki" a quiet whispered came shooting me threw my left ear.

Did I seriously just zone out…Damn you all! Great, now Desman will think I'm a psycho vampire! Oh no! The Institution! He can have me exterminated! Over-reacting…Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I turned to face Desman…

"Were you sleeping?" He looked content…Kind of happy, but in a way…blah…Almost emotionless…Wow, I think I am going nuts…

"Nopies, I was just…relaxing." I smiled noticing how stupid that sounded. "I was just spaced out." I snorted, as I sat up to look over Desman to the Alarm Clock. Oh snap a doodle! It's already 10:30…Wow that spaced out moment felt way shorter…Maybe I should of involved the flying paper goats in there? School! Oh, Oh! Shopping! I want to go shop! Oh yea! A cell phone! Ha! I didn't forget!

"You must daze out a lot then." He sat up blocking the view of the alarm clock…

Blank moment

"What do you think about when you zone out?"

Another blank moment

"Hey! Women! I'm talking to you!" Desman nudged my head a little, getting my blank moment away…

"Ice Cream, Unicorns! Flying Paper goats!" I smiled proudly…then dazed out again…

My little brother Shawn was in the psycho hospital Desman was watching yesterday. That why I was there. I was supposed to pass by and say hi…that didn't work out. Damn, I'm so killed…

When Shawn was four, he used to have an imaginary friend called Serpika. My mom thought it was normal, hey what could I say? The kid was lonely; he needed someone to talk too. I was eight then, not really paying attention to him as an older sister, I thought that the world revolved around me, and only me. I should have probably been a hand to him, a better influence. Maybe he wouldn't be at the hospital. I felt bad for not being a good example…I guess it was kind of my fault…

'Serpika' kind of controlled him…I know…I know…what the hell, his imaginary friend was controlling him? Yea, pretty much. I remember walking by his bedroom door and he would talk out loud…I know, shame on me, I was eavesdropping…but common, did you ever hear someone talk to themselves, and reply…in a strange voice you never recognized…It was bizarre to me anyways. His stranger voice had a strong English accent, like he was a decent from far back in the past, Shakespeare's time pretty much…

"_Shawn! Do as I tell you." _

"_Serpika, I can't…its dangerous! I could die!"_

"_Find your sister, and kill her."_

Yea, I was going crazy once I heard that myself. My little four year old brother wanted to kill me…No, not my brother! But his friend Serpika! Serpika wanted Shawn to kill me! That's awfully strange…Oh yes, I'm going to turn into an imaginary friend and brainwash some little kid to kill his sister. How amusing. Okaii, now let's continue with that flashback…

"…" _Shawn went blank._

"_Do as I tell you! Or you will regret it!" The voice demanded._

"…_I love my sister."_

Pause. Yeah, there was a little shocker to me then. How could he still love me, when I was probably the one who got him to go crazy in the first place? Damn I really should have been a better sibling to him! I should have cared and loved for him, like all the other normal families.

This weird vibe kept going threw the whole house though…Having a feeling that I was going to die every time my little brother was around. I got scared…who wouldn't…Jesus! You'd go crazy when you're eight, knowing your brother was out to kill you. Well, time passed by, I know that…I was still alive…I turned eleven and Shawn was now seven, he was getting more logical…witch kind of scared me. He knew mostly anything you shoot at him. You'd talk to him with some strong vocabulary and he fallowed and answered with a simple answer. My brother was smarter then me. Oh something else I remember, this one was a real shocker to me…Here we go.

"_Now!" Accent man screeched!_

_Shawn stood there blank, looking at the kitchen knives. I stood in a corner scared to move…What if Shawn was going to attack me…or dash for the knives? What would I do? I didn't know anything._

"_NOW!" Accent man yelled louder, making my ears go deaf for a moment._

_Shawn struggled to move towards the knives…he grabbed the smallest one there._

Pause again. Why would he of grabbed the smallest one…Jesus Christ. We had a butcher knife! Why not take that and make me scared all the way. Not a dinky little knife, which probably couldn't even pierce my skin if he tried.

"_I'm sorry kinkin." Shawn mumbled trying to force himself back…_

_It was like the thing was controlling him!  
I swear it was more then an imaginary friend…_

_That or he was a very controlling imaginary friend._

**(Kinkin was my nickname for Shawn)**

"_I'll try an make it the less painful I can." A crocked smile illuminated Shawn's face…after the Accent man spoke._

That was pretty much all I remember, then being rushed to emergency…Something about being stabbed several times. Shawn couldn't have done it? Could he? It was a shocker to my whole family. Turning to me and blaming everything on me. Oh yes, like I needed all the guilt then! My little brother tried to kill me. Oh yes, Shawn its ok…Kill me. Pff! Nah! I'd rather live then die…Minus the fact I died at 19, now I'm this Como toast walking figure. Oh that's right. I despise being a vampire…

Well, when I got out of emergency, I found out my little brother was sent to the mental institute. Seeing that he was old enough to out grow this friend of his, Serpika, witch he didn't…Witch he was accused automatically as crazy. Well now a day, he still has that pretty crazy on and off personalities, attempts to kill me, apologizes, attempts again…it never stopped…It was creepy visiting him sometimes…but it always made me happy, because he seemed happy when he saw me. He was still seven in his mind, but physically he looked exactly like my dad…Brown eyes, brown hair, kind of short and really loud sometimes.

"KIKI!" a finger poked my arm several times, before I took notice it was Desman.

"Shawn wanted to kill me…" I murmured, lower then a whisper…It was almost mentally said…

"What made you think of that?" He suddenly stopped poking me.

"Yesterday, I was supposed to go by and say hi…Instead…me and Erin got out of whack…he must hate me now."

Oh, of course. I hate getting spaced out…Damn you!

Instead of talking, Desman got out of bed. He looked down on me, and smiled. It was to some extent…bizarre to me. Usually Desman was a human teddy bear, comforting me, telling me everything would be fine or some crazy shit like that…sorry god loving peoples…I do swear…I'm terribly sorry for my harsh vocabulary of shit's and fuck's. Any who, Desman grabbed my arm and pulled me up to him…okay that was expected.

"We'll go see him today then." He grinned happily…

Aha! Oh no he didn't just say we…There is no we, when it comes to seeing my brother…Aha! Nada! Nope! Not happening! His not coming. Not dead…Not dying, and will stay that way.

Instead of talking back, I busted out in shrieks of laughter's, leaving Desman confused as fuck…I couldn't hold it in, he was so not coming, and I am so not going. I'm not going to die, again! And for sure, Desman isn't going to die…AGAIN! Desman frowned at me, once he fallowed a little more…

"He won't hurt us…come on! We're invincible!" He smiled with his brace face… Awe, so cute!

"Desman, you wish! No complaining, no winning, no pleading, not going to happen, not going there, no visit. End of discussion."

Blank moment

"Where are my clothes?" I looked at the closet happily, changing the subject.

Desman lightly put me down on the floor. Pointing at the closet…Ah dang it…I forgot to mention this in my speech…

"No silent treatment neither! No bitching! No bullying, nor pushing me around." I ended my speech proudly walking to the closet…I open the closet door to my relief. I didn't have to snoop anywhere. There, in his walk in closet…In the middle of the floor…was my clothes…I cheerfully grabbed the pill, hugging it to my chest…Yes! No snooping! Oh yea! I win again my fellow minions!

Will I ever get to the mall anytime soon?

Embarquement dans la voiture de Desman. Aha! You shall not question my French…Translation…Getting into Desman's car. Yhea, that's right! We're finally leaving his house! Shopping, I think…Dang it…His driving…I should have been waiting for this.

Desman glanced at me with a crocked smile. "I win." He chuckled as he pulled into the mental institute I was at yesterday. I glared at him, not moving, not unbuckling my seat belt…Ha-ha! I'm not going in there! I'd like to see him try.

Before I had time to come out of my zone out mode, I was already out of the car. "What the…" I muttered to myself…Desman smiled triumphantly as if he just won some big prize. Oh, yes, cause getting me out of the car was such a reward. I frowned as I turned to open the car door again and just plot myself back down…Oh how I wish I could beat Desman senseless sometimes…He really is some special silent weir vampire. Mwuhaha!

My hand was now locked in Desman's as he dragged me at the entrance. He gladly pushed the door open and walked at the bureau. "Shawn Toyo." He smiled proudly… "No! Not Shawn he meant Tom! Tom Toyo!" I glared at Desman, trying to pull back from his hand…_ 'I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!' _

"Miss, there isn't a Tom Toyo hear." The lady at the office locker puzzled.

"Oh, I meant Tom Fiddle!" I coughed out thinking of Harry Potter. _'I am Lord Voldemort', _wait Was it Tom Riddle? Or Tom Fiddle? Awh man. I screwed it up. I frowned in disapointment.

"Shawn Toyo" Desman whispered at the lady…oh I so didn't hear that Desman…Nice try!

"Not Shawn!" I yelled out.

The bureau _'slash' _waiting room _'slash'_ visiting room went quiet. Everyone looking back at me…I shrugged as I hid in Desman's arm… _'I don't want to die!'_

"Kinkin, you don't want to see me?" Shawn broke down starting to chase after me…

I am so doomed.

RUN!

* * *

_I know, spelling and grammar are horrible.. I'm sorry. D:  
Um, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if not. :S  
Lexi. :)_


End file.
